Universes Unite
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: Sophie and her friends must help Percy and his friends save the world from eternal darkness, the underworld coming into the light.
1. Chapter 1:Upon Your Throne

**Welcome all! That was kinda weird, anyway Sophie POV will be third person, Percy POV first person. I hope you enjoy and review if you want more perspectives on the story! Now, let's begin...**

Sophie POV

Why, oh WHY does anything unusual always have to do with her? Why is she the target of all crazy experiences? Sophie looked up from her book to see a void right in front of her, and it seemed to be tugging her in! Keefe, Dex, Fitz, and Biana were coming over and would probably be there any minute. Well this is lovely. A spinning void in her room, her friends about to be dragged in with her, and worst of all, the Neverseen were after her, so this could be a Neverseen thing. But then again this wasn't really their style.

"Hey, Foster? Why is there a giant spinning thing of doom in your room?" Keefe said the second he walked into her room.

"Yeah. But we shouldn't be surprised. Crazy seems to be attracted to Sophie." Dex added, but Sophie barely heard.

There was a voice coming from the void saying

"Until you go to this place unknown

people will perish, upon their throne

and to find what your hearts seek

you will have to take a peek"

"Do you guys hear that?" Sophie asked just before she crumpled to the ground. She was still awake, just very weak and could barely move

"Foster are you ok? What do you mean by 'hear that'? There's no sound but voices." Keefe said in a tone she rarely heard. What was it, concern?

"Exactly. Voices. Through the void. And before you look at me like I'm crazy, I know it sounds weird and I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy, so..." Sophie said as a sudden burst of energy went through her.

"I'm going through and follow after a minute or two so I can see if it's safe. I'll transmit if it isn't saf e. GRADY, EDALINE! THERE'S A VOID IN MY ROOM AND I'M GONNA GO THROUGH IT! PLEASE CONJURE UP SOME FOOD AND BACKPACKS JUST IN CASE! AND DON'T WORRY IF I'M NOT BACK BY DINNER!" Sophie yelled after a second of careful consideration.

Then without another word jumped through the void.

POV Percy

"Uhh, Annabeth? Why is there a giant spinning thing on the other side of the beach?" I asked one of the smartest people I know.

"Probably just one of the twins' new pranks." Annabeth replied, not looking up from her book.

Today was my dad, Poseidon's, birthday. Annabeth and I were going to celebrate with a picnic on the beach. Dad should be there in an hour or two, but Annabeth wanted to make sure we weren't late. I had gotten blue picnic blanket, blue cake, blue lemonade, blue tacos, a present wrapped in blue, and Annabeth also got him a present wrapped in a green-blue. It was the middle of spring, and the camp was almost deserted.

"Uhh, Annabeth?" I said again.

"What is it?!" Annabeth said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Why is someone coming out of the giant spinning thing?" I replied carefully.

"What are you-" she started, but then interrupted herself and said "Oh." and was already over there after I left a note for Dad.

Sophie POV

She fell flat on her face when she got through, barely breaking the fall and mumbled "Great." when she saw people coming towards her. Realizing she was still on the ground, she got up and started walking towards them. Sophie notice one of them had a sword and stopped. "Excuse me, but where am I?" She said to a blonde girl with beautiful curls, grey eyes, and a faded shirt that said something like 'Camp Halt-Blood'.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The girl said, not unlike a police officer that just found someone snooping in their office.

"My name is Sophie. I came through this portal that appeared in my bedroom. Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth, and Percy is coming over here now. You are in a place for people that are... special." the girl named Annabeth replied.

"Don't tell me I'm in some mental facility. We aren't, right?" Sophie exclaimed.

"No, and what she means by 'special' is different. We are... demigods." the boy, Percy, replied with a small laugh.

"So that's what your shirts say. Camp Halfblood! I read about it and never thought it would really exist. it was a fiction so I can't think of anyone that would." She replied and started to pace.

Percy POV

"Fitz! Get OUT of my head!" Sophie said right as a boy with dark brown hair and impossibly teal eyes. "I will smack you if you do that one more time!"

"Well, you weren't telling me what was going on, so I found what it was." He replied annoyingly.

"I agree with Foster on this one. You go into her brain and find out all her secrets, then refuse to tell me!" said the boy with ice blue eyes and messy blonde hair, not unlike my own.

"Introductions. Fitz," the teal-eyed one stepped forward and bowed extremely gracefully. "Keefe," the other boy stepped forward and awkwardly curtsied, then reinacted a face-plant,"Keefe I will get you later, Biana" she said as a girl with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes curtsied the most graceful curtsy in the history of curtsied. "and Dex." Once a boy with strawberry-blond hair and periwinkle eyes came out of the portal, it closed. "Please say you're not making anything that could get us arrested."

"Don't worry, I'm just redesigning my Imparter to where it shows you where someone is, like a spyball, but you can also hail people on it." Den replied half-heartedly "Maybe now we won't be presumed dead again." He meant it as a joke but I could tell he was trying to hide that he was sad, or something

"Dex, look at me." She grabbed his shoulders and made him look her in the eye. "That will never happen again, I promise. I won't let them take more than myself, but I doubt they'll try it again. Ok?"

"Yes, alright." He replied "Now let go of me." She let go of him, blushing

"Good. Now we pave got some explaining to do." So then she told the story, everyone else adding important things she 'forgot' to say, except Keefe who always tried to annoy Sophie the best he could, by commenting something embarrassing she did and she would say something like "Keefe that's not important" blushing or "We haven't gotten to the window sleepover yet." And that would shut him up, temporarily.

"So let me get this straight. You're all elves with special abilities, Sophie grew up with humans, until she was twelve, Fitz found her in a museum, and she's the most powerful elf ever?" I asked. There story was long and confusing and it was almost sunset.

"All correct, except maybe the last one." Sophie said, blushing again.

"It is true, she's just bad with compliments." Fitz said just as Keefe started to say something similar, I assume.

"I need to go see my dad for his birthday picnic. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"We wouldn't want to intrude." Biana said, and then a wind came over her and she was instantly dressed like a Greek goddes.

That happened to everyone else, but the most elegant was Sophie. She got a crown type thing, and she had a golden aura that anyone could see, even a demigod.

"Wow." I said...

 **You're probably thinking, I couldn't be so cruel as to stop there. Not true, I am.**

 **Bi :)**


	2. Chapter 2:The Depths of Your Mind

Hey **guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOØ SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN OVER A MONTH! I'll try to update harder! Anyways, I made this chapter as long as pøssible! I hope you like it!**

. Review **Responses** :

 **Sillylilly765: I'm** **SOOOOOOO sorry! I'm trying but this is the hardest story to write ever! Not that I'm complaining. I love a challenge.**

 **.lover: IM SORRY! I'll try to update more frequently!**

 **Small bob: Thank you! I'm glad you do!**

 **WiseGirlGeek: I'm sooo glad you do!**

 **Again, IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN _FOREVER!_** **I'm just usually really busy! But I'll _make_** **time if I have to because I will try to update every 2 weeks, if not more often.**

 **And for transmitting** Fitz underlined and _Sophie italics_

 **Ok, I'm done. Happy reading!**

Sophie POV

Then more than ever, Sophie wished she was a Vanisher. What just happened? When she looked at everyone else, it seemed they hadn't suffered as badly. Fitz, Keefe, and Dex were wearing one of those things that gods wear. Biana was wearing a beautiful white dress. But she was wearing a white dress even more elaborate dress than Biana's and a golden circlet on her head that reminded her of the circlet she wore that was supposed to disable her abilities. She also had leather sandals painted gold and her hair was in an elegant twist.

"What just happened?" Sophie asked Annabeth and Percy _._

"I have no idea. This has never happened before." Annabeth replied, paling rapidly.

"Now don't panic, but I'm gonna go and wait for my dad to ask him." Percy said as if that meant you should panic.

"Is there anywhere I can change?" Sophie asked, trying to take the circlet off. "Ow." She mumbled to her self. When she tried to take it off, it felt like the circlet the council made her put on.

"Oh my gosh! I love this! And by the way I'm coming with you, in case he has answers." Biana said excitedly.

"There's no way I'm not going to wait as well." Sophie said.

"Well, I think all of us want answers so let's all go." Annabeth said and led everyone over to a blue picnic blanket with blue foods all over it.

"If you don't mind, who is your dad?" Fitz asked politely

"Poseidon." Sophie and Percy answered at the same time. She blushed and he just laughed. "He's the god of the sea, can control water, and water heals him." Sophie continued.

"So basically like Linh, except for the water healing thing, and I never got names from them." Fitz said directly at Sophie this time.

"Annabeth and Percy." She said, unified with Annabeth. Again, she blushed and Percy just laughed.

Then there was a crack of lightning, and in an instant, twelve godly figures appeared in front of them.

Percy POV

Sophie is really cute... and funny. Not that I like her. But she's also really beautiful. Stop!

When the gods appeared in front of us, I almost had a heart attack! They never came to camp unless... nope, they've never come to camp before.

"Sophie Foster! Do you know why you gained your powers?" Zeus asked

"Do you mean special abilities? If so, that was because I was genetically modifi-"

"He means when did you become a goddess." Dad said, interrupting Sophie's reply.

"W-What? I'm not a _goddess_ , am I?" She said, looking at her hands, just as surprised as me and Annabeth.

"When did you appear with the outfit?" Hades said, looking annoyed.

"About 5 minutes ago, but what are you tal-"

"I told you she was one of us as of 5 minutes ago." Athena said

"What about us? Are we gods too?" Bianca asked eagerly

"You're minor gods. Sophie however is not."

"You're saying she gets a throne with _you guys?_ " I asked

"Hold on. I don't want a throne. I just want to be as normal as I can be right now. Can you take this away from me?"

"We cannot, Sophie. Only going on a quest that the Prophecy about will earn you back mortality." Zeus said.

"Prophecy? What Prophe..." Sophie trailed off, realization dawning on her face, eyes wide. "But where do I go? What does it mean?"

"It means... you have to save our world, or life as we know it will change."

Sophie POV

The world really liked throwing crazy new problems at her, didn't it. You'd think that Sophie would be used to her crazy life by now. But really, you never could get used to it. She definitely learned that today.

Zeus took the keeper crew to a huge house, with 3 stories and what looked like an attic from outside.

Since the gods had them stay and figure out what they would do, they all stayed in what they called the Big House.

Once you got upstairs on the right was Sophie's room, then Biana's. On the left was Dex, then Fitz, and last but not least Keefe.

Everyone had a backpack that had extra clothes and other stuff they wanted with them in it. After they got back from the Black Swan, Sophie made everyone make emergency backpacks. Looks like it came in handy.

"I knew emergency backpacks would be a good idea." Sophie said when they had all gathered in her room. "So, first we need to know where to go." She was just showing everyone a written version of the prophecy when Annabeth and a reluctant Percy came in.

"We're coming with you." Annabeth said without hesitation. "I know you probably don't want our help, but-"

"Sure. We could definitely use some help, especially only Fitz and myself have ever really _been_ in a the human world."

"I know you said you weren't human. But if you aren't, then what are you?" Percy cut in, obviously not listening to the conversation st all.

"I don't think I'm the best to answer the question, so maybe someone else should..." Sophie replied, gesturing to her friends.

"Well, we're elves. You know about the lost city of Atlantis, right?" Fitz said.

"Of course. It's the only thing in history that doesn't make sense and wasn't caused by gods." Annabeth said, curious where he was going with that.

"The elves built it for humans, but then the humans plotted against us, so we sank the city to make you believe we were gone."

"If your elves, what happened to your pointy ears?" Percy asked.

"We only get pointy years when we get to be really old. The older we get, the pointier our ears get. That stud only way elves physically age." Fitz replied.

"May we please get back to planning? I want to get back home, as normal as I used to be." Sophie said, shivering when she got flashbacks of when her friends went with her to Alluvature. She saw the walls of Keefe' room covered in sticky-notes, cognate training, and the worst Mr. Forkle dying in Oralie's arms.

 _"Take care of my moonlark"_

A single tear slipped down her cheek, while everyone else was arguing about whether they should talk about elvin history or plan for their quest.

Are you ok?

The single noise was heard over all the chaos.

 _I'm fine._

Ok, good. Do you wanna go explore?

 _Ok, sure._

In all the chaos, no one noticed the cognates slip out to go check out their new surroundings.

The two saw the fields of strawberries and noticed that they were on an island. After a while they found a nice spot under a tree, by the river.

"We need to train." Sophie said and sat down under they tree.

"May I enter your mind?" Fitz asked. Sophie nodded in return. Their hands snapped together like they always did when they communicated telepathically.

Ok, I'm in. Should we just ask random questions, since we don't have the books?

 _Sure, I'll start. Whats the weirdest thing thats ever happened to you?_

hmm. I dunno. There are a lot of weird things.

They trained and trained, asking whatever question popped into their heads. Neither realized that the sun was setting.

"Are you guys flirting again? You know that every time you talk telepathically I'll assume you're flirting." Keefe ran over, no longer wearing his toga, but a pair of jeans and an orange Camp Halfblood tee. "Everyone is looking for you guys."

"I saw Sophie leave the room and I wanted to see if she was ok. Then I remembered that we need to train. So now we're doing some Cognate training, Keefe." Fitz answered. Annabeth and Percy came then, along with Biana and Dex.

"We have news. Rachel gave us a prophecy about the Prophecy." Annabeth cut right to the chase. **(Ha ha. Get it?)**

"What did she say?" Sophie asked at the same time that Keefe asked

"Who's Rachel?"

"Rachel is the oracle, a friend of theirs." Sophie replied then looked to Annabeth. "Who was there?"

"I was the witness. Rachel found a book of prophecies in her cave, and I was checking it out, when she suddenly prophesied." Annabeth replied.

"What's the prophecy?"

"Four of you will go alone,

to a place completely unknown.

The hidden monster in the depths

of your mind was made to perplex."

And then, everything went black.

 **Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Please review! I'll try to update more and again, I'm soooooooooooo sorry! Until next time, friends...**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to update every week. I'll let you know in advance if I can't. Here's my new updating schedule!**

 **Sunday- none**

 **Monday- none**

 **Tuesday- KotLC React**

 **Wednesday- The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide**

 **Thursday- Universes Unite**

 **Friday- Losing Control**

 **Saturday- none**

 **None means I don't have anything planned**

 **but any day I might post extra.**

 **thanks for reading this if you did!**

 **(armored) PINK PLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!(armored) PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**

 **So my mom and to go on a business trip to Oregon, and she is staying down the street from the biggest book store IN**

 **THE WORLD! :(========) That's supposed to be a jaw-drop but it doesn't look like it. So anyways, she asks me if I want any books.**

 **Girl.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Is that even a question?**

 **Thats like asking someone if they can breathe!**

 **my answer:**

Moby Dick

Pegasus: The End of Olympus

How to Train Your Dragon

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Sword of Summer

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Hammer of Thor

The Book

A Dragon's Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans

Obsidian

Dragon fire and the Dragon Diaries

And We're Off

The Most Dangerous Place on Earth

Dog Dish of Doom

The Shadow of the Wind

Descent

In the Woods

The Silent Sister

Geek Love

Relic

The Lost Symbol

The 5th Wave

Wolf in White Van

The Secret In Their Eyes

Rebecca

Long Man

Rose Gold

Everything I Never Told You

Gone Girl

The Kind Worth Killing

The Wrath and the Dawn

1st to Die

To Kill a Mockingbird

The Cuckoo's Calling

The Silence of the Lambs

Underground Railroad

The Sympathizer

Black Flags

Stamped from the Beginning

I'm not done btw, it's just that dinner is ready

 **then she says**

Lol! Ok

 **Then I say**

Water for Elephants

Somebody I Used to Know

That's it

I'm down for now

I'll let you know if there are any others

Chronicles of Narnia Series

 **Then she says**

Lol. Ok honey

 **then I say**

Thanks mom

 **then she says**

You have to pick 5

 **(THE HØRRØR! THE HØRRØR!)**

 **then I say**

To Kill a Mockingbird

Geek Love

How To Train Your Dragon

The Silence of the Lambs

Wolf in White Van

That's what I picked

(And it took FOREVER to do so)

 **Then she says**

The first three are ok

But the last two are for when you are older

Pick 2 more. :)

 **then I say**

Somebody I Used To Know

The Shadow of the Wind

 **Sorry, that just annoyed me SOOOOOO much because she asked and I answered then she made me pick and I picked then she refused two and made me pick two more, SO I PICKED TO MORE!**

 **Sorry**

 **Im just mad at my mom.**

 **ok I'm done now.**

 **until next time...**


	4. Chapter 3: I-I saw him

Hey **guys! I'm doing it so far! Yay! Hope you like it!**

When Sophie woke up, she was in the infirmary.

"Sophie? Oh my gods. Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked

She tried to sit up, put realized her mistake a bit too late.

"Ah, the newest edition to the head hanchos is finally awake." A second voice said

"You should not have done that yet. No one could get you to open your mouth for nectar or ambrosia so we couldn't really help." It was the first voice. The voice was Annabeth, who was very worried.

"I-I... need...Elwin." Sophie managed to stutter out. She had never been this weak before. Most gods got stronger, the longer they were, well, gods. She seemed to be doing the opposite at the moment.

Again, Sophie blacked out, faintly hearing the first voice.

"Oh my gods! Someone..." she trailed off and the darkness swallowed Sophie up.

 _A familiar figure appeared. He was really wrinkled and smelled like feet._

 _Mr. Forkle!_

 _"Sophie. It's almost time to join us. Don't give in yet. Don't come back."_

 _"Mr. Forkle? No. Please I want to come with you! Don't leave me! What do I do? How can I help with something I don't understand?" She replied. Mr. Forkle was fading away._

 _"Moonlark. Don't come with me."_

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Sophie woke in a cold sweat, now alone.

Outside it was day, and she could see her friends sitting in a circle on the grass, talking.

She was no longer in the infirmary.

Just as she thought that, Elwin, Annabeth, and Percy ran in.

"-and she was talking about someone... someone I don't know, but I've..." Elwin noticed I was awake and stopped for a second, then ran over "...heard of."

"W-Where... are... they?" She didn't black out that time! That's a plus.

"Who? The other elves?" Annabeth asked and when Sophie nodded she told Percy "Go get them, Percy."

 _Fitz? I-I saw him. I saw Mr. Forkle_

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a bit rushed. Thanks for reading, please review and the usual stuff. Until next time my Potterheads...**

 **(I hope you're Potterheads...)**


	5. Chapter 4:The Stars Are Your Guide

**Sup y'all. How's life? I hope enjoyable. Thanks for reviewing, all that did. Heres the next chapter. (I'm kind of tired so I don't promise that it'll be long...)**

Sophie POV

What? _Him,_ him?

Sophie watched Fitz jump up and run from the window, feeling that he knew who 'he' was.

 _Yes. I-I don't understand what happened._

"Sophie!? D-Did you really, truly, see him?" A frantic voice asked.

"Fitz, she needs to rest. Her body is doing a detoxing, a bit more powerful that the one she had to go through her first time in the Lost Cities." Elwin said, sounding worried.

"I'm staying here." Fitz said firmly.

Again, it all went black.

 _"Sophie. You can't join us. Mr. Forkle might have said it was almost time, but it is not even close. Don't come. You can survive." The gnomish figure started to fade._

 _"C-Calla? Please don't leave me, too."_

 _"I will never leave you, and neither will Mr Forkle. But you must survive. Do it for me, for your friends, for the dying world. You must. Without you, your world will perish." As quickly as she came, Calla was gone._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO! CALLA COME BACK!" Sophie woke up, sobbing. Her friends were desperately trying to comfort her.

"A-Annabeth? Who's going?" Sophie managed to get out before she could no longer speak.

"Well, you have to, I'm going whether you want me to or not, Seaweed Brain over here also must come, and Grover is on his honeymoon, so he can't come. That leaves one more person." She replied rapidly.

 _Cognate must come..._

Sophie knew Fitz needed to come.

But how could she survive without her best friends?

Once again, the world faded away.

 _"Oh, Sophie. How I've missed you. That doesn't mean you can follow in my footsteps, though. Stay strong. I know you can." Another figure appeared, one who's cache was currently still in Fintan's hands._

 _"Kenric? You can't go too. Please don't go."_

 _"Sophie, you know I must go back to the Afterlife. Stay the strong, brave girl I remember. Know that I love you, and so do all of them. Goodbye."_

 _"COME BACK!" Kenric faded completely before Sophie could finish the first word._

"COME BACK! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" The sobbing continued when Sophie rose again. Only Annabeth and Percy were still in the room, the door locked tightly.

"W-What's happening?" Sophie got out between sobs.

"We need to plan and the others aren't being very helpful, seeing as they were yelling for Elwin to do something, although there was nothing to do." Annabeth replied, standing over a table with papers all over it.

Wait. That table wasn't there before.

"Fitz had to come with us. He's my Cognate and that will be very helpful in the future." Sophie knew that was the truth.

"Ok. The last person to come was up to you, but it seems we didn't even have to ask. I hope you don't mind me asking but, why him?" Percy asked, looking very curious.

"Well, he was my first friend. He brought me to the world that I belong in, he's my Cognate, and we've been through a lot together. So, I just... I don't know. But I do know that I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him." Sophie replied, staring at Ella in her arms. She had stopped sobbing after a minute, so it was easier to speak.

"It's settled then. FITZ, GET OVER TO THE DOOR PLEASE!" Annabeth yelled.

"Umm... its locked."

"Well, yes, I know that." Annabeth was quite annoyed by Fitz's reply. "Come on in."

The door unlocked magically and Fitz walked in, slammed the door, and locked it again.

"Oh sweet relief. Biana has been yelling at the top of her lungs for hours. How can not hear it in here?" Fitz sighed as he spoke.

"Zeus put an enchantment on the room that keeps unwanted noise out, and some noises in." Annabeth replied, not even looking up from her planning pages.

 _The stars are your guide._

Sophie's father had told her that one time when her parents took them on a boat trip.

"The stars are your guide." Sophie mumbled. "The stars are your guide." Sophie got a bit louder that time.

"Sophie! Your alive! For a while we didn't know if... if you would wake up." Fitz swallowed hard as he told Sophie this.

"Fitz, I saw them. I saw dead people. I-I don't understand."

"What did you just say, Sophie?" Annabeth asked, brow creased.

"I don't understand?" Sophie replied.

"No, before that." Annabeth started to pull out huge rolled up posters.

"I saw dead people?"

"Before Fitz talked to you."

"The stars are your guide." It wasn't a question anymore. That was the answer.

 **I just went against half of the plans I made for this story.**

 **Ok. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Again, sorry I updated kind of late.**

 **Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 5:A Surprise

**Hi guys. Something really funny just happened... my mind is kind of on The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide(W &E) story that I'm doing, so instead of writing Universes Unite, I wrote the W&E chapter for next week... that's funny to me, but it might not be to you... have you ever done that? So, I just deleted this and am updating it now... hope you enjoy! (I deleted it from the story)**

Percy POV

I had to give the newbies a tour.

They saw everything.

Sophie kept coming in and out of consciousness, spouting what sounded like gibberish.

It sounded like gibberish...

The day she finally (FINALLY) woke up, he told Fitz, Annabeth and me about her dreams.

Thats creepy

Sooo many dead people.

We finally got everything planned, packed, and ready to go a week after Sophie woke.

"I think we should go to the Lost Cities." Sophie said three days after she got up.

"I dunno, Sophie. The Council-" Fitz tried to say.

"The Council can put another restriction on me and I'll leave again, then like a year later we'll come back after saving the world and almost everything will be forgiven, as usual." Sophie argued. There was no way we weren't going to the Lost Cities.

"I doubt the Council will let us leave freely, especially not after bringing _human_ s there." Fitz was too late.

Sophie had already pulled out a silver box called and Imparter.

"Sophie? Is everything alright?" A delicate voice asked.

"Hi Councillor Oralie. May we have a meeting with the Council at home,a dinner meeting, in umm... five days?"

"Yes, of course. Why, may I ask?" Oralie asked.

"It's a surprise. A good one." Sophie knew something we didn't.

"Alright. We'll be there for dinner." Oralie clicked away.

"Too late, Fitz." Sophie smiled.

"This is not good, not good at all." Fitz was pacing the large room, then sat on his bed.

While Sophie was still coming in and out, we had moved to a cabin the Hephaestus cabin had built for them.

"I need to sleep." Fitz mumbled, pressed a button on the side of her bed, and slowly ascended.

"Come on, Fitz! Keefe said he was bringing dinner in a minute!" Sophie yelled an hour later, after reading a book about mockingbirds.

Annabeth had gone to the dinner hall, and said she would bring me a blue burger and fries.

"Sophie? Where's Dex?" I asked. Dex was awesome at making stuff. I wanted him to build me a tv.

"Hephaestus cabin." Was the only reply.

"K, I'll be back." Sophie had her head deep into a book, obviously only barely hearing me.

"Ok." She replied, barely listening, not even looking up.

When I went outside, I turned left. Not going to Dex.

The river was the best place to think.

"Dad? Are you there?" There was a ripple. " I need some advice. Leo sent a message a week ago. Hasn't found Calypso yet. He wants to come back. What should I do." My hand had instinctively gone to the water. Maybe... no.

I sighed heavily. Maybe Sophie could help. Apparently there's a book about my life, so she knows more about Leo that I do. On my way back to the cabin, I went to get dinner. Annabeth was still eating, alone.

Sophie POV

Fitz was ignoring me deliberately.

"Fitz, come out. I-I think it's time." Sophie said.

The bed rose up, Fitz sitting on his knees, working on a puzzle.

"Time for what?" Fitz asked, staring at Sophie.

"oh, never mind. You probably don't want to hear my secret anyways." Sophie wasn't ready, but she knew she had to someday, so why not right before they go on a big adventure for who knows how long!

"Please tell me." Fitz pleaded.

(switching to transmitting)

"On the count of three. 1..." Fitz wasn't letting her out of this, but he's knew it was time.

"2..." Nope. She couldn't. What if it changed their friendship? What if he hated her after she told him? Nope, nope, nope.

"3..." Fitz was looking at her expectantly.

"I-I... like... you..." That was the hardest, and I mean _hardest,_ transmission EVER!

"Sophie?" Fitz was staring at his feet.

"Yes, Fitz?" Oh no.

He didn't reply. He kissed her.

Percy POV

When he walked into the cabin with Annabeth, Sophie Fitz, Biana, Dex, and Keefe were playing Monopoly.

"Pay up, Keefe." Sophie had her hand out, looking at Keefe.

"No!" Keefe was being a baby.

"I will take it, Keefe..." Sophie threatened.

Everyone was out, except for Keefe and Sophie.

Keefe's piece, the burger, was on Broadway. The problem with that was... he only had $200 left.

The $100 bills started to float, and drifted to Sophie's outstretched hand.

"I win." Sophie said, and Keefe started running around, messing up all the beds.

I joined him, because, why not?

"Percy, stop it!" Annabeth yelled, furious.

And I was like "Nope!" running away from Annabeth, while Biana chased Keefe, Dex just left, and Fitz and Sophie were trying to clean up.

The Chase and Vacker chased us outside, where we ran to the lake, and I jumped in, pulling Keefe with me. We both got separate air bubbles.

Annabeth slipped into mine when I made it, and tickled me.

"No! Stop it!" I managed to get out between laughs.

Biana was hitting Keefe's bubble with a stick, and when it popped, grabbed Keefe, dragged him out, and started kicking his shins.

Ouch.

Everyone went to sleep after they cleaned up, and Keefe, Biana, and Dex had a sleepover in our cabin.

Today was a really great day.

 **Hope you liked it! Today was a 900 word day. I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, in all my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update Losing Control as soon as possible!**

 **Please review! I motivates me to update extra.**

 **Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 6:Midnight

**Hey guys! I'm gonna share stuff about my life that you probably don't care about, or will take as bragging (which it definetly is NOT meant to be), but anyway... so you know how at some schools different people are voted best girl _ or most _boy? Well, I was voted Best Girl Writer. I my head when I found out I was thinking something like "Yeah, right. I know it's a joke, so just come out with what I actually got" but nooooooo! I actually got it! I personally think my writing is terrible but, whatever... Another thing is that today in English we had an hour and a half to write a 15 sentence (5 paragraph) essay over how Paul "fought the good fight, finished the race, kept the faith", which we already had at least 6, if not 9, sentences already. Only two people in my class finished. That's crazy in my mind, but hey, some people are fats writers, some are slow...**

 **ok I'm done... Happy Reading!**

Sophie POV

Sophie woke up at midnight. She had another dream about a dead person.

This time it was someone else... someone that hated her...

 _"Oh, Sophie. Do become a bad person so I can burn your hand off in the Afterdeath." The figure spoke._

 _"Get out of my head Brant!" The figure was covered in burns and scarred skin that Sophie immediately recognized._

 _"Ooh, touchy touchy! Well, watch out. You might find that all the power changes you." Brant faded, leaving future nightmares in his wake._

She awoke, shivering, to find everyone around her asleep except for Percy, who was mumbling to himself and staring at the ceiling.

"Percy?" She whispered, watching his head turn.

"What?" Percy had a tired tone, like he couldn't sleep because of a dream, but really wanted to.

"Why are you awake? I thought everyone fell asleep awhile ago." She _was_ curious. And she wanted to talk to someone. Her dream had left her shaken.

"Oh, I had a bad dream, that's all. This normally happens. Then I go out to the lake, or the river, and I'm all energized." He concluded.

"Ah. I understand that. These dreams lately..." She shivered. "Anyway, I hear you can also energize others with that thing. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I don't usually though. Only for friends..." After a minute he continued "I'm going to the water. You can come if you want." With that he got up and left.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sophie got up and followed.

Percy POV

Sophie followed me to the river. I think she was bored.

"I read about you healing injuries with water, but I've always wanted to see it. Never thought I'd actually have a chance though." Sophie was cute when she was excited. Then again, she was always cute.

"You said that there are books about my life. Is that really true?" I asked. I hope I don't have a stalker...

"Oh yeah. When we go to the Lost Cities, I think there are copies of each one in my room... when I ran to the Black Swan, Mr.- someone took me to a book store in the Lost cities so I could get them, maybe show Fitz some too." There was awkward silence.

I put my hand in the water, and it ran up my arm, giving me a fuzzy feeling inside.

"Wow." Sophie breathed.

In the dark I blushed.

"We should go back." I said. It had gotten pretty awkward.

"K." She started walking and when I didn't follow turned and said "You coming?"

I started walking too. After that, we both went to sleep and I could fall asleep again. That's never happened before. I woke up to Biana yelling at Fitz.

Sophie POV

When I woke up, Keefe was putting whip cream on Fitz' hand, pulling a feather out of his pocket, and starting to rub the feather in his face.

"Stop it." Fitz groaned in his sleep, waving his hand over his face. His hand coma closer to his face... closer... until finally, it hit his face.

While this was happening, Keefe shoved the feather into Bianca's hands, for she had been watching. He then pretended to be asleep and I did the same.

Fitz started to yell at Biana for disturbing his rest.

"WELL, AT LEAST I DONT HAVE WHITE MERRYBERRY CREAM ALL OVER MY FACE!" Biana was yelling at the moment.

"BIANA, YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE, BECAUSE WHEN I GET THIS STUFF OFF MY FACE, IM COMING FOR YOU!" Fitz was angryyyyyy.

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Sophie said, stepping between the siblings. She transmitted to Fitz "Here's what _actually_ happened." Sophie transmitted the memory, and Fitz started looking guilty, then angry again.

"KeeFE!" Fitz wiped the stuff onto his sheets, then started chasing Keefe around, but Keefe got a headstart.

"Today we have to leave." Annabeth was starting to collect all of her things in her endless backpack. We all got one.

"FITZ! YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE YOURE PACKED!" Sophie yelled. He was still chasing Keefe, but stopped and came back when she screamed.

"I'm coming. Calm down." Fitz started to grab his backpack, which was black, and started packing.

Annabeth's bag was a grey shade, Percy's was a sea blue-green, and Sophie's was a chocolate brown. Everyone got packed, and each person was in charge of one part of the trip.

Percy brought food; burgers, pizza, veggies, and when they got some room the Lost Cities, gnomish food. Annabeth was in charge of the planning part. She had maps payed out, books about every subject possibly needed, and would get elvin elixirs and books to study. Fitz was in charge of rooming; inside of his bag, he made a different rooms for everyone to stay in. You could stretch out the opening of each bag that would make it a door. And Sophie, Sophie was in charge of making sure they had all the supplies they needed, besides food.

Inside of Fitz's backpack, there were four doors and a large wall with nails sticking out to hang the corners of outstretched bags. Sophie and Annabeth's rooms were on the right wall, and Fitz and Percy's rooms were on the left wall. The last wall had a doorway that led outside.

"Alright. Are we all set to go?" Fitz asked after 7 long hours of packing and preparing to go to the Lost Cities, carrying his bag, containing everyone else's rooms and bags.

"I think so. Bye guys. See you when we get back." Sophie hugged Dex, Keefe, and Biana, bidding them farewell, since they weren't coming back home with them. "Ok, let's go. Now, Annabeth focus on my hand and Percy focus on Fitz's hand... but please don't make it weird. It's not weird." Sophie added that last bit as an afterthought.

"Of course this isn't weird. Why would it be weird?" Percy replied sarcastically.

"Fine then. Don't. But trust me, the consequences are not fun." She drifted back to when she faded, and shivered.

"You really should listen to her. If you'd like, you can trade hands to hold onto." Fitz knew, for sure. He stuck out his hand.

"No, it's fine." Percy said, grabbing hold of the outstretched hand.

"We go on three." Sophie said, and continued when everyone nodded. "Three." She and Fitz stepped forward, into the light of the leaping crystal.

"That's not fair!" Percy pouted after they reappeared in front of Havenfield.

"The Council should be here in 20 minutes. I asked Edaline to get the Annabeth and Percy something nice to wear. Fitz, you should go to Everglen. You know the rest. I'll be in my room, Annabeth you can come with me. And Percy?" Sophie was explaining what to do as Fitz light leaped away.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I'll give you your clothes." With that, Sophie walked inside, picked up a stack of clothes, and handed half to Percy. "Put those on. There's the bathroom." Sophie pointed, not having time to be nice or polite. She kept going, all the way to the third floor, Annabeth right behind.

"What exactly am I wearing?" Annabthe asked.

"Edaline thought you should wear a blue and grey dress. Here you go." Sophie handed Annabeth a long, elegant turquoise dress with a grey belt, grey straps, and a pattern down the back in grey. Her shoes were grey heels.

Sophie was putting on a red and black dress, with black leggings. The dress was red with a black belt and black stripes. She also wore black flats.

The boys were wearing fancy clothes as well. Fitz in teal, Percy in sea blue-green.

"Wow." Fitz whispered to himself as Percy stared and whistled when they came down stairs.

"The Council should be here any minute." Sophie started tapping her foot, very nervous about the Councillors' response now then when she had asked them there.

Suddenly, Annabeth started to hear voices, but they stopped abruptly. Percy could suddenly feel the emotion flowing through every living thing he was touching.

Annabeth gasped sharply, and Percy dropped Annabeth's hand.

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth was rubbing her temples.

"Did you feel that?" Percy was rubbing his hand.

"What?" Sophie opened up her mind, but could no longer hear human thoughts.

"Annabeth? What is Percy thinking?" Fitz had already figured out what was happening.

It took her a minute, but Annabeth replied, "He's thinking that he felt something weird when he was touching my hand."

"Percy, what do you feel?" Sophie felt like he could feel her emotions without physical contact like Keefe.

"I-I feel confusion... and slight interest... but they aren't my feelings..." Percy had just stated what she was feeling.

"I know what's happening. You have developed elvin abilities." This worried her. Why were they developing things from other universes? When did this start happening?

There was a loud knock and Edaline rushed to the door. "Welcome back." The Councillors stepped inside, in all there glittery glory.

"Miss Foster, may I aks why you have asked us here?" Councillors Emery asked.

"I wanted to introduce these two half bloods-humans-elves? I'm not really sure what they are anymore..." Sophie replied.

"I can't hear any human thoughts, and I don't see how they could be half human, half elf..." Emery mumbled to himself.

"I'll try to explain what happened. Please sit. We have dinner." Sophie started to explain everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

 **1,624 words. Sorry it took so long to update today...**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Ok guys. I really appreciate when you review and it usually motivates me to write longer chapters, or just more chapters a week, or both! So please review!**

 **Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 7:We Need To Talk

**Hey guys! This chapter might be a bit short, so sorry about that. I've been trying to make my chapters longer lately.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like them!**

 **I'll try to have the Losing Control chapter up today, but I highly doubt it'll get there. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Sophie had called Edaline and Grady every night on the Imparter, so the Council hadn't worried about where they were. At least not _too_ much. After Sophie had explained everything that had happened, the Council was in total confusion. Oralie and Bronte were proud of them for creating a plan, but the rest of the Council was worried about the dreams.

"Are you _sure_ that you've never had dreams like these?" Councillor Emery asked for the 523rd time. She had counted.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Was always Sophie's response.

"Let's just do what I know we've all been thinking. Fitz, could you search her memories?" Bronte was getting annoyed. Sophie thought that he might have counted, too.

"No!" Sophie didn't realize she had said it out loud. If Fitz saw that, he would see the dreams. Vividly. She couldn't bring that on him too. Seeing as he didn't know yet, could she let him also pay the price?

"And why not Miss Foster?" Councillor Alina was suspicious.

"I just... don't want him to have to see... another dream. It's not like the rest...different...More terrifying...I can't let him suffer because of that dream. It's probabaly worse than you're thinking..." Sophie just couldn't.

"Well, in the morning we'll discuss this further. For now, we just want to go home and sleep on it." Bronte was now speaking for the Council. "But, none of you are allowed to leave this building after we go. So, Fitz, if you want to get something else from Everglen, you should do so now. We'll be going as soon as you get back." Emery and the rest of the Council nodded in agreement.

"Cool. I'll be back." Fitz glittered away.

"Alright. How long will he be?" Emery asked, leading the rest of the Council toward the door, just as Fitz opened it, holding Mr. Snuggles and a bag filled with extra clothes.

"About that long. See you in the morning." Fitz replied, holding the door open for them.

"Thank you, Mr. Vacker. Miss Foster. Good night." Emery nodded in her direction, stepping out the door. The rest of the Council followed.

"Okay. Who is this Tiergan guy?" Percy was asking while laying his sleeping bag on Sophie's carpet as she set hers up. Everyone was pulling one out, laying it on the floor, and laying down.

Annabeth noticed a piece of paper lying between Sophie's mattresses. As she went to check it out, Sophie responded to Percy's question. "Well, he's the one that taught me how to properly-er- be a telepath. You'll understand when you meet him tomorrow. He was also um part of the project." She started pulling out eyelashes.

"Sophie?" Annabeth was frowning at the note.

"What?" she asked.

"You're not going to like it."

"I usually don't." **(Anyone else having Everblaze flashbacks?)**

"This-note-is from the people you told us about. The Neverseen?"

"Oh god." Sophie face-palmed. She knew that the Neverseen would just _have_ to make their problems worse. The world ending wasn't bad enough, so they must have thought 'Hey I feel like tormenting Sophie some more. Who's in?' or something similar to that.

"Could I see it please?" She asked, taking the paper after Annabeth nodded.

It read:

 _Come to your tree in the wandering forest._

 _we need to talk._

 _-Neverseen_

"We aren't doing that, right?" Percy asked after seeing the note. "Right?" He asked again after she didn't respond.

"I-I don't know..."

 **thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **until next time...**


	9. Author's Note: NEED TO READ

**Hi guys! I wanted you guys to know this:**

 **IM SUPPPPER SOORRRY THAT I DONT UPDAT WHEN I SAY I WILL!**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ***_

 **I will try to update every story at least once a week, but I was just thinking 'Screw posting schedule! I have 6 stories going right now! I'm just gonna update whatever day of the week I want!'**

 **ok, that's it.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ OVER***_

 **thanks for your understanding, and thank you sooo much for all the support in every chapter! You have no earthly idea how good you make me feel when you compliment my writing! Your opinions mean everything to me, and if you don't like something, I will do whatever I can to work on it, if you tell me.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 8:Not Like You

Sophie POV

"Sophie? You aren't seriously considering this, are you?" Fitz asked. He was there for all of the suffering the Neverseen had brought upon them, so why would it be ok now?

"Sophie." The tone was so serious that she had to look her Cognate in the eye. "I'm not going with you." He said after an intense, awkward, 5 minute long stare battle to the death, or in this case, cave-in.

"Then I'm going alone." Being stubborn, Sophie reached for the door handle.

"Uh, no. They'll go." Fitz intercepted by putting his hand over the door, stopping its movement.

"Not happening. They've never even dealt with them before. No experience with the Neverseen shenanigans. I will not bring them into this." Sophie raised his hand with telekinesis, also making her hidden medler, which was under her pillow, float to her.

"Well, then. You aren't going." He grabbed the medler out of the air, putting it on her bed. All the while, she was trying to pull it back, Fitz fighting her. He was stronger than he used to be.

"And whose going to stop me?" It zipped to her hand this time.

After a moment of thought, Fitz caved. "Fine. Go. But when something big happens, and you get hurt, or they take you, don't blame me."

"Could you please be positive for once?" She headed down stairs, calling over her shoulder. "I'll be back in-hmm- an hour?"

"Half!" He yelled after her, for she had reached the front door.

"Fine! I'll transmit to you if that changes!" And she ran to the cliff, jumped, and appeared before her grave.

Percy POV

Sophie left 20 minutes ago. 10 left.

I tapped my door nervously. What was Wonderboy so afraid of?

"A lot of things." Fitz said as if reading his thoughts.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know if you meant to, but yes." Annabeth's was sitting by the window, watching, her voice quieter than usual.

"So, what _are_ you afraid of?" I asked, knowing it this time.

"Well, as we told you before, Sophie was kidnapped. And tortured. It left scars. In all of us. Then she had to take some limbibium, which she is allergic to, in order to be able to fight the Neverseen. We all had to leave because of the Neverseen. Keefe's mother is part of the Neverseen." He was quiet for a minute. "Everything leaves a scar." He said so quietly, only people with super hearing, or god DNA could hear.

"What did you mean by 'Scars in all of you?'" I asked. If she was tortured, then how did they get scarred?

"Well, Dex was taken with her. Keefe, Biana, and I thought she was dead. She-she reached out to me, telling me that she was alive but...but I didn't listen. I thought it was just a daydream. I had attended her funeral. I finally realized that she was alive." He was quiet again. "The thing that left the biggest scar, was that if I chose to ignore it, Sophie would be dead, and no one would keep all of us from breaking. One of the worst things about her almost dying then, was that she almost died believing that Biana and I weren't her friends... None of us could survive with Sophie. Not after becoming close to her."

"What do you mean 'She almost died believing you weren't her friends?'" I asked.

"Just before she was...taken, she found out our dad made us be her friends, to keep an eye on her. In the same 24 hours, she found out her almost-adoptive parents weren't going to adopt her. Dex and Sophie had a fight that same afternoon, or so I'm told. So, everyone has scars from that time."

Sophie POV

Fintan was there. No one else.

"No back-up? That's not like you."

"Well, in this case, I don't need back-up."

"Does that mean you're calling a truce?"

"Ugh. I was hoping you would just realize it and not make me say it. Yes, it's a truce. Until you make a move against us. Like, I don't know, shooting me with the medler."

"Is that you're way of asking me to put the toy down?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just put it down, Moonlark."

"I have no intenti- Wait. Where did you learn that name?"

"Oh please! Nobe and I go way back. You don't think I can't get secrets out of him, do you?"

Nobe...? "You mean, you knew Mr. Forkle?"

"So that's what you call him. I wondered what he was named now."

"Why did you call me here?"

"You see, something has been attacking us. Just wanted to give a friendly warning that they are coming for you." That's sooooo not like the Neverseen. For a second, his eyes changed. Like they went from blue to black and then blue again in an instant.

"I have to go." Sophie ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could, rising as she did so. Then, once she was suspended over the forest, what must have been 500 feet high, she dropped.

Sophie reappeared right out side her door, hearing Fitz's voice.

"...before she was...taken, she found out our dad made us be her friends, to keep an eye on her. In the same 24 hours, she found out her almost-adoptive parents weren't going to adopt her. Dex and Sophie had a fight that same afternoon, or so I'm told. So, everyone has scars from that time."

That's when she decided to walk in.

"Why are you guys talking about that?" She said, not realizing how offended and defensive she sounded.

"Percy asked and I answered."

"By the way, that is a slightly inaccurate description." Then she added, "Or at least I thought it was." and disappeared down the stairs.

Percy POV

"You want me to go talk to her?" I asked, getting up. She seemed pretty ticked off because of Fitz.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." He slumped down to his sleeping bag and smothered his head into his pillow.

I walked downstairs, careful not to make any quick movements.

"What do you want?" I was only halfway down whan she asked.

"I-I came to check on you." Woah. What's happening? I haven't been this nervous since I met Annabeth.

"Well, you can go back. I'm just making a late-night snack."

"A.K.A, mallowmelt?" When we were still on Long Island, Sophie had shared the recipe and made some.

"A.K.A, you aren't leaving?"

"Someone's grumpy." I grumbled, owing up next to her.

"Knife." She held out her hand, using the other to pull something out of an oven-like machine.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes, your majesty."

She rolled her eyes at the comment, sticking the knife into the chocolatey goodness.

We ended up eating the heaven-in-a-pan, and after a while I asked what was on my mind.

"What did you mean by 'it wasn't an accurate description, or at least you didn't think it was'?"

"Well, everyone does not have scars. I'm pretty sure the snob went back to her normal life, not caring that I was gone." Sophie replied bitterly. "Would you like me to explain the story?"

"Sure."

"Alright. So, one night, Grady and Edaline went out for something they had to do. A man came with a letter, and Iggy tore it up. I planned on giving it to them when they came home, but I skimmed over it." A sob escaped her lips. "It said that they were cancelling their request for adoption. They didn't want me. The next few days I was depressed, and Fitz and Biana invited me over. They hugged me, knowing what happened because their dad told them. I hadn't told anyone, and hadn't really wanted to.

"I was afraid, that once people found out they would want to be around me anymore." Another sob escaped as she continued. "They comforted me, and Dex saw. He hated all Vackers at the time, thinking they were all snobby brats. The next day he asked what was wrong, and when I didn't tell him he got all worked up and yelled why I had told the Vackers. He decided to ignore me, giving me the silent treatment.

"Later that day, in study hall, the snob revealed to me why the Vackers _really_ hung out with me. Their father had told them to. I left in the middle of class, in even worse shape then before. I ran to the caves, ignoring any lifeform except for Iggy. Dex came, just as the kidnappers were taking me. They took him, too, tossing, our necklaces over the side of the cliff, making everyone presume we were dead. The Neverseen tortured us, and we managed to escape, but-" tears were pouring now"-but I didn't have enough concentration on myself to lightleap both of us home. I used my remaining energy to take us somewhere I didn't even know, begging Fitz to come save us.

"I almost died that day." The floodgates opened, and she sobbed into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.


	11. Update

**Hey! I was reading back through this, and I really don't like how I wrote it, so I'm rewriting.**

 **Its going to be the same storyline, just more detailed and altogether better. I just feel like I was going too fast and everyone was being too dramatic, you know?**

 **soooooo go read it!**

 **Everyone that reviewed:thank you soooooo much! You're all so sweet and really supportive of my writing! I really hope you enjoy how I rewrite it!**


End file.
